Shining Tears: A story about a dead dragon
by Ucchan1
Summary: Shining Tears ficlet. Lazarus in the great beyond! Everything you've ever wanted to know about the afterlife! Minor Spoilers up til mission 15 of game.


This story contains minor spoilers for the SEGA game "Shining Tears". If you have not played past mission 15 of this game, you may not want to read this.

Takes place shortly before Lazarus' return.

Disclaimer: "Shining Tears" and all related characters, places, etc. is copyright of SEGA. I do not claim any ownership of these materials.

A story about a dead dragon

-ukyouluvr

Lazarus leaned back, rested, but troubled, and thought aloud, "So this is what it's like to be dead?" This had been about the third time that particular hour this thought had plagued him, and to be honest, the deceased Dragonman was growing bored of it.

"Not enjoying the Great Resting, my friend?"

Lazarus sighed. Just what he needed, an annoyance to distract him from his boredom. He decided he would angst over boredom more quietly next time. "Hello, Draconus."

Through the murky white haze that was the afterlife, a silhouette of a great dragon made itself present. Though Lazarus had never -seen- the Dragon God in the few weeks he had spent dead, he had the distinct impression that the silhouetted figure was always smiling.

"Why Lazarus, you don't seem pleased to see me at all! And here I was thinking that you were bored and could use some cheering up." The Dragon God's echoing voice had a teasing quality to it.

Lazarus raised an eyebrow, trying to decide between accepting the deity's company or to outright refuse it and find something more entertaining to do, like watching over his still-living friends.

After a moment, Lazarus made up his mind that he was sick of watching the events of the living and responded to the slightly-darker patch of white, "My Lord Draconus, it is always a pleasure to have your company."

"That's more like it," chimed the Dragon God, "I'm sure that I have something that'll pick up your mood."

Lazarus felt as if the silhouette was swaying with excitement. He wondered to himself, again, if perhaps he was the only deceased person that Draconus ever visited like this.

"Your friend," Draconus began, "The really devout one? Priestess of Temple Etwarl-"

"Ryuna!" Lazarus burst out, cutting off the Dragon God. He realized his mistake immediately, and tried to look humble for impolitely interrupting God. But still, this was the first time Draconus had ever mentioned any of his friends before - much less his former charge, Priestess Ryuna.

The deity seemed not to notice how impolite Lazarus had been, "Ah yes, that was her name. A good priestess, that one. Well, she's traveled to the Tower of Heaven and offered a direct prayer to me."

Lazarus clenched a clawed fist in surprise, "S-she did?" He was shocked, the Tower of Heaven was much too dangerous a place for a lone Priestess like Ryuna - "Was she hurt?"

Draconus seemed confused by the question, "Hmm? Oh no, of course not. She had a friend with her, a strong fellow."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lazarus silently thanked Xion and allowed the Dragon God to continue.

"Anyway, we had a nice chat. The priestess was praying on -your- behalf, you know."

Lazarus felt his cheeks flush, "Ah, s-she was?"

The silhouette laughed for a moment, "Indeed, she was pleading with me, trying to explain to me that it wasn't your time, that your sacrifice had been in vain, and all that, " Draconus paused, "Basically, she was asking for me to bring you back."

Lazarus' blue eyes widened.

"And she did pass the trial in the Tower of Heaven to send me her prayer, what can I do? I have to grant her request," he said with mock-reluctance.

The dragonman was confused, could Draconus bring him back to life? Was that even possible? Weren't there divine laws against that sort of thing?

Lazarus had the distinct impression that the silhouette was grinning again, "Lazarus, you have a role to fulfill. I'm sending you back to figure out what that role is. I want you to know that the afterlife isn't like this. When your time comes, you will see what the Great Resting is truly like."

Lazarus nodded, filled with excitement and shock, but humbled by the Dragon God's most serious words since his arrival in this place.

"And one more thing. I know it's a Draconian Guardian's prerogative, and it was a noble thing to do - however, don't go throwing your life away so easily next time!" Draconus sounded like an exasperated parent, "Honestly, you'd think a smart Guardian like you could have figured out a better way."

Lazarus chuckled. It was a lively chuckle, full of excitement and relief. He would be with Ryuna again, able to protect her. He would see Xion too, and fight at his side.

"Oh, and a warning - coming back to life hurts - all those nerves start working again. But you're a tough one, I'm not too worried."

END

Yay, a short Shining Tears ficlet. It's not that great of a story for an RPG, but I liked the characters well enough. And two-player mode was really fun!  
Since Lazarus was my favorite character, I wanted to write a story about him, and this is what came to mind - "What happens to Lazarus while he is dead?"  
A whole lot of nothing - except visits from the Dragon God, who I felt like portraying simply, and with a sense of humor. Let me know what you think!


End file.
